


Before

by jinx22



Series: What you didn't see of Hubert and Ferdinands Support Conversations [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Hate Sex, Hate Sex But They Are Both Into It, M/M, No Spoilers, PWP without Porn, Smut, this is post April 30th fyi so Ferdie is 18 checkmate gamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: “Show me.” Ferdinand murmured, at this point asking for more than what he had probably bargained for.





	Before

Hubert shoved Ferdinand roughly against the wall in the library, using his taller frame to easily pin him there. He had followed Ferdinand up here, waiting for him to be alone so he could question him in private on why the other so frustratingly so had to argue and question everything Edelgard had to say. Huberts eyes were darker than usua, as he stared into Ferdinands brighter ones, thin lips pressed into an even thinner line that opposed Ferdinands, pulled into a smirk as if asking for a fight. His big mouth wasn’t anything unusual, nor was his intolerant personality- but today for some reason the younger had gotten particularly on Huberts nerves. 

“How dare you speak to Lady Edelgard like that – your actions earlier today should have you thrown from this very kingdom.” 

Although pressed into a wall, a thin cock-sucking grin spread across Ferdinand’s face, and he held his hands up in a mock sign of surrender. “She’s far strong enough to look after herself- or so she – and yourself - claim.” 

Hubert pulled Ferdinand back from the wall, only to shove him into it again rougher, causing Ferdinand to whack his head back against the sharp brick and hiss in pain. Books fell onto the floor around them and the noise caused the last pupils to run from the room- not wanting to become involved in whatever fight was about to happen. 

Hubert couldn’t help but feel amusement at how good it felt, and noted to himself he should have inflicted physical pain on the idiot sooner. Ferdinand’s mouth wrinkled in this momentary lapse of pain, eyes turning sharp to glare back at Hubert as the taller fisted his hands in the front of Ferdinand’s jacket, causing the material to crease and wrinkle under it. The wall dug into the youngers back as Hubert held him there, lifting him from the floor as so only Ferdinand’s toes could touch it.

“You’re insane.” The younger of the two almost spat at Hubert, and Hubert’s lips crinkled more so in amusement than in anger, now.

“I will go beyond measure to protect her.” This was usually the time when Hubert would let go and walk away, mutter something about Ferdinand being a filthy rat and the orange-haired man would yell something back after him in which Hubert would ignore.

But this time the air crackled between them, and Ferdinand thought perhaps it might be a concussion making him see things, but there was a certain look in Hubert’s eyes, one that made his heart beat too quickly- excitement, for it had been a slow few years. This may all be part of his imagination, as he was reminded when a warm drip trickled down the back of his neck from where the back of his skull was whacked into the wall. 

“Go on then.” Ferdinand said, meeting Hubert’s eyes again. Hubert met his back, finding himself having to swallow thickly before letting go and allowing Ferdinand to stumble to his feet. Yet Hubert stayed there still, not ready to let the other walk away yet. He sneered as the shorter lifted a hand up to trace a finger across the hanging brooch from his neck, “Show me.” Ferdinand murmured, at this point asking for more than what he had probably bargained for.  
Hubert didn’t waste a second this time about pushing him back against the wall, one hand on the others chest and one hand keeping Ferdinand locked into the space by pressing against the wall behind him. 

Their lips met in a rough fight of teeth and it was Ferdinand’s time to grab Hubert’s shirt and drag him in closer. There was a fight for who was leading the kiss, which Hubert easily won by pulling Ferdinand’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it. Ferdinand whimpered in pain, but didn’t have enough time to react to it as Hubert pulled away to swipe his thumb across the blossoming cut, lips pulling into a smirk as he pushed his thumb into Ferdinand’s mouth, pressing it down roughly against his tongue and forcing his mouth open wide.

“Disgusting.” Hubert muttered to himself, turning the others head to the side with his thumb still pressed down sharply against Ferdinand’s tongue, “You’re much better when you don’t speak back, though, perhaps I should cut off your tongue?” He mused out loud – no real threat behind him, but the words doing more than enough of a job as Ferdinand’s pupils dilated with arousal. That, and the noticeable hardness that was pressing against Huberts thigh. 

He pulled his hand back sharply, wiping the saliva onto Ferdinand’s shirt before leaning back in to take him in another kiss, hand reclaiming it’s position of holding Ferdinand’s head, squeezing his cheeks too tightly as they kissed messily. Ferdinand’s hips slowly rolled against Hubert’s thigh where it was between his legs, especially as Hubert pulled the shorter’s bottom lip- still bleeding, into his mouth and sucked on it. A gravelly-sort of moan left Ferdinands lips, followed by a dark chuckle by Hubert who pressed him closer into the shelf- wood digging into his back- as his own arousal become more apparent by the ever growing buldge in his pants.

They pulled away, although still hungry for each other as Ferdinand ground himself against Hubert still, staining his boxers with pre-come and watching his elder with a certain needy look in his eye. Hubert’s boxers too, would need a long wash after this, it had been too long since he had gone without touching himself and now his cock was starved of attention. Even the way his pants rubbed against the head of his dick as Ferdinand rolled up against him was enough to make heat coil in his belly. 

Soon enough, Hubert was fisting a hand in Ferdinand’s hair and dragging him across to an empty table, albeit a couple books stacked in the corner which he shoved onto the floor. Ferdinand found himself falling quite willingly against the table, the corner digging into his thigh as his face was pressed into the wood.

It was something he knew he might regret at a later date once the sexual tension between them had worn off, but for now his body was full of endorphins and he was so swept away by the moment that Ferdinand didn’t even mind his pants were getting tugged down and there was another man pressing over his body.

The fist in his hair tightened and he grunted lowly as he felt a large hand pulling his cheeks apart, a barely-wet finger that had been sloppily spat on pressing against his hole and pushing in all too quickly. Ferdinand grit his teeth against the burn of pain – hating how his own body reacted to it as his dick stiffened more in his too-tight pants. His knees jerked under the push of another finger and he pressed his forehead onto the table, grunting lowly, “asshole-“ he muttered out, the chuckle from behind him doing nothing except stirring more heat in his abdomen.

Hubert was no beginner to this kind of sexual act, he had had his fair share of sex with all different kinds of common folk in the past, nothing serious, just quick meets in dark alleys when workers of the stalls would meet his eyes. Ferdinand’s whimper from below him brought the raven back from his thoughts, and he breathlessly laughed, “If you want me to stop, then just say.” He said, fingers tightening in his orange hair, finding it oh-so-satisfying to hear the pathetic little whimpers coming from Ferdinand – yet giving him enough time to call it off before it carried on. 

Even just the pause in touching made him needier, and Ferdinand shook his head although with difficulty - “Don’t-.. don’t stop.” Came the reply, barely audible through a ragged breath in which Hubert rewarded by roughly pulling his fingers out, smacking the same hand across the top of Ferdinand’s pert little ass for good measure. He was almost cute as he whimpered from the smack, digging his forehead into the table even more, legs buckling slightly under him and ass bobbing in the air. 

He removed his fingers from Ferdinands hair as the other whined below him, noting how Ferdinand’s hand slowly reached down to free himself from the constraints of tight pants, slowly fisting himself under the table, long strokes from his small hand rubbing up and down.

Whilst he watched, Hubert pulled himself from his pants – cock dripping with precome that he smeared across Ferdinand’s asshole with the tip of his dick, pressing the head of himself against Ferdinand’s little puckered hole. Hubert spat into his spare hand before using it to lube himself up, just wet enough to get in – luckily for them both, by the looks of it, Ferdinand didn’t mind a bit of pain either.

“Hands on the desk.” It was a simple enough order, one that Ferdinand decided to ignore which resulted in Hubert roughly grabbing him by the wrist to tug his hand away, easily overpowering Ferdinand’s best efforts to keep his hand around himself. 

He used his strength to lean over the top of the smaller man below him, using one hand to pin his arms to the table above his head roughly, leaning in close to his ear so his breath ghosted his ear, sending chills up Ferdinand’s spine. 

“You best listen to me.” 

Ferdinand opened his mouth to reply, but it was cut off as Hubert pushed into him, Ferdinand’s words coming out as only a choked moan, tears threatening to spill from the burn of Hubert’s cock filling him to the hilt. 

He whimpered softly as he felt the taller ease back, grunting out too loud- apparently, because next he knew Hubert’s fingers were filling his mouth. He drooled around them as the thrusting picked up again, letting out small choked up moans each time Hubert filled him. 

Ferdinands dick bobbed against the underside of the table, leaving a trail of pre-come from the wood to his cock. Similarly did Hubert spill come as he pushed into Ferdinand’s ass again, feeling the ever present build of an orgasm grow stronger. A soft, low rumble left his throat, pressing his head against Ferdinands back as his thrusts became stronger and faster, pulling his hand away from where he had Ferdinands pinned to the desk to grab at Von Aegir’s hips, digging his nails into the skin until they left small crescent like shapes, blood pooling under one of them as he dug too deeply. They would be sure to leave a pretty pattern of bruises later.

His fingers too, that were stuffed in Ferdinand’s mouth, slipped from them wetly- coated in saliva and blood, as to wrap his large hand tightly around Ferdinand’s throat.

Hubert moaned lowly into Ferdinand’s neck as his hips rutted against Ferdinand’s ass as he came, the satisfying smack of flesh coaxing and drawing his orgasm out. Breathless, he lent forwards against Ferdinand, hand loosening around the others neck finally as so Ferdinand could gasp for air, neither of them noticing the deep purple bruises forming across his skin. He pulled out slowly, grunting in pain at the oversensitivity yet admiring the small trickle of cum from his ass, and the way Ferdinand’s thighs shook from being so close to his own finish yet not reaching it.

As much as he would have liked to walk away and make the smart-mouth suffer - draw this little meeting out until the next time it could possibly happen, he decided against it. If nothing else, he was a gentleman. So slowly, Hubert wrapped his hand around Ferdinand’s dick, thick between long fingers that curled around the bottom of the shaft – close to his pretty little pair of balls. He couldn’t help but admire the well trimmed hairs that curled around them, the way one of the larger veins up the side of Ferdinand’s shaft throbbed in his hand, he wanted to bite it. 

Yet, the touch must have been unexpected, because Ferdinand jumped at the feeling, whacking one of his knees against the edge of the table. 

He opened his mouth to speak, to say something probably obnoxious, but Hubert cut him off with a low growl. “If you open your large, obnoxious mouth, I will cease.” And with that Ferdinand closed his mouth again – thinking it a fair deal - and leaning his head back down on the table while Hubert slowly jerked him off. His fingers moved slowly at first, wrapping tightly and shifting up to the head of his blushing cock where the movement pulled at his foreskin. His thumb rubbed at his slit as he jerked him off, trying to encourage more pre-come to spill which he would then rub down his length. 

Ferdinand’s breaths became shorter, turning into small gasps as he thrusted his hips forwards into Hubert’s grasp, the only sounds filling the empty library Ferdinand’s gasping and the wet slick of being jerked off. Ferdinand reached back to grab Hubert’s other hand which was sitting upon his hip – tugging it back up to his mouth and eagerly taking his fingers, sucking on them like the filthy, needy sub he was. 

He came with a loud gasp, gripping onto Hubert’s wrist and biting down against the fingers in his mouth to stop himself from moaning out too loud, the sound coming out as a soft, stuffed groan and whimper. Bliss filled his face, voice slurry and overcome with exhaustion as he spoke, for only Ferdinand would speak only moments after achieving one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. 

“I should insult Edelgard more often,” he murmured, body slumping against the desk, a satisfied expression and lazy grin falling over his face despite the blood matted at the back of his hair and his lip which was still bleeding. 

Hubert tugged his hand from Ferdinand’s grasp with a disappointed expression, “You really insist on ruining every possible moment with your loud mouth? I think I preferred when you were gagged with my fingers.”

“Maybe you should do it again, then.”

Hubert met him with a sharp gaze, “Don’t tempt me, Ferdinand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter which I go on about these ships a LOT, and Im looking for more like minded people to follow back!! @jinxed_it


End file.
